Onii-chan No Hentai
by Chinatsu Shikitei
Summary: Ketika kedua orang tua Sakura dinyatakan telah meninggal tepat dua tahun yang lalu dan dititipkan ke panti asuhan oleh kerabat dekat mendiang sang Ibu, ia diangkat anak oleh keluarga Uchiha setahun kemudian dan menjadi Adik perempuan Sasuke yang tanpa diketahuinya mengidap penyakit siscon akut. Sakura yang polos dan menggemaskan menjadi korban keliaran Kakaknya sendiri.


Tittle : Onii-chan No Hentai

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, EYD buruk, just oneshoot, siscon, gak menarik, bikin mual, muntah, mewek (?

Oke, lupakan yang terakhir :v

Summary : Ketika kedua orang tua Sakura dinyatakan telah meninggal tepat dua tahun yang lalu dan dititipkan ke panti asuhan oleh kerabat dekat mendiang sang Ibu, ia diangkat anak oleh keluarga Uchiha setahun kemudian dan menjadi Adik perempuan Sasuke yang tanpa diketahuinya mengidap penyakit siscon akut terlebih saat dirinya masuk ke keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke yang biasanya dingin kini berubah agak err~hentai? Yang benar saja? Dan yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, Sakura si gadis polos dan masih ehem-ehem ranum jadi korbannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semoga suka

.

.

"Onii-chan, bangun~ kalau sampai telat kita bisa dihukum tahu," entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Sakura memanggil atau lebih tepatnya meneriaki nama sang Kakak supaya cepat-cepat bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda sepunggung itu mengguncang bahu Sasuke agak kasar, tanpa mempedulikan kebiasaan cowok itu yang suka telanjang dada ketika hendak tidur. Saking diterpa rasa kesal, bahkan ia sampai melupakan fakta bila Sasuke paling tak suka dibangunkan dengan cara kasar seperti ini. Terlebih lagi mood Sasuke akan langsung jelek ketika bangun tidur.

GYUUT... tanpa pertanda sama sekali, sebuah tangan menyusup di balik selimut, meraih tangan Sakura berdasarkan insting tajam Sasuke, menariknya mendekat dengan sangat gesit, seperti kecepatan cahaya *hoho (author ketawa nista#plakk.

Sakura yang tak siap membeku seketika, seolah membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menimpa Sasuke, menindihnya hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan kedua benda kenyal nan lembut menekan permukaan dada bidangnya yang tak memakai apa pun, kontan membuat Sasuke mengerang pelan, nampak menyukai tubuh Sakura yang selalu hangat dan lembut itu, begitu mendebarkan sekaligus nikmat ketika disentuh.

"HYAA!" teriak Sakura tak elit saking kagetnya.

Mendengar pekikan Sakura yang terdengar 'indah' menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke, Sasuke membuka matanya lambat. Memandangi bagaimana ekspresi malu-malu bercampur terkejut yang ditampilkan Adik perempuannya, sungguh manis dan ia tak tahan ingn melakukan 'sesuatu' kepadanya.

Cowok itu segera meraih tengkuk Sakura supaya mendekat ke wajahnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk, lantas Sakura reflek menahan sebelah tangannya dengan meletakkannya di samping kepala Sasuke, berusaha menolak permintaan Sasuke setelah menyadari tanda-tanda akan adanya bahaya.

Sasuke menggeram menerima penolakkan Sakura, kemudian tangannya yang lain segera menarik pantat Sakura sampai rok seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus itu. Namun karena posisi Sasuke kini, ia jadi tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sepertinya mengalami ereksi saat pagi-pagi begini bukanlah hal buruk. Lagian aku ingin sekali mencium Sakura. Pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

Sakura melebarkan matanya seiring dengan tarikan di tengkuk paksa dan cepat oleh Kakaknya, menempelkan bibir tebal lelaki itu pada bibir tipisnya, sesekali melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergiliran lalu menghisap rasa manis bibir Sakura yang diolesi lipblam cherry.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula berada di pantat Sakura berpindah ke bagian depan tubuh gadis itu, memakai insting kehentaiannya, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama ia langsung mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Kemudian cowok itu meremas kedua benda itu pelan, membuat Sakura semakin kaget atas aksi Sasuke yang tak pernah diduganya.

Memang bukan yang pertama kalinya lelaki itu menciumnya, tapi sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak pernah bertindak seliar ini. Terlebih Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan alasan mengapa cowok tampan itu selalu menciumnya.

"Ehmmp... hmpp... ugh! Ahh~" desahan Sakura bagaikan alunan simfoni indah yang berhasil membuat lelaki itu menginginkan lebih. Tekanan di tengkuknya semakin erat seakan tak membiarkan Sakura menciptakan jarak.

Napas Sakura memburu, kedua tangan gadis itu mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki sebelum kedua orang tua angkatnya masuk dan melihat pemandangan adegan ecchi seperti ini.

"O-onii-chan... hmppf." Belum sempat Sakura berkata, Sasuke sudah keburu menariknya kembali mendekat dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menggigit biir bawah Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sekadar menjilat bibir manis Adiknya tanpa ampun.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat ketika pemuda itu mulai mengelus pahanya yang terekspos jelas, menyentuhnya dengan gerakan sensual yang berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar. Sakura spontan memberontak dengan cara menjambak rambut Sasuke, tapi yang ada justru lelaki itu mengunci pergelangan kedua tangannya dan tak menghentikan aksi gilanya itu.

Suara desahan Sakura yang tertahan serta erangan tertahan Sasuke yang nampak sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Sakura mengisi ruangan segi empat bernuansa biru tua itu. Sampai suara teriakan Mikoto dari dapur menghentikan aktivitas nakal mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat Sakura yang tengah berusaha menghirup udara di sekitarnya, wajah gads itu sudah merah padam dan terlihat begitu manis. "Sakura, hari ini kau harus berangkat bersamaku lagi. Atau aku tidak akan menghentikan ini." Ancam Sasuke.

Reflek Sakura mendelik, "Onii-chan, kenapa Nii-chan menciumku seperti itu? selain itu, bibirku perih tahu akibat dari gigitanmu itu." Sakura tak mengindahkan ancaman Sasuke, gadis itu malah menunjuk bibirnya yang memerah meski tanpa olesan lipblamnya karena Sasuke telah menghisapnya kuat, meninggalkan bekas bengkak.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura di bibirnya lantas menciumnya kembali, tanpa memperdulikan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Dan pekikan serta suara kecapan pun tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Sakura tampaknya sudah pasrah akan perlakuan liar Sasuke yang sangat sangat egois itu, penyakit sister complex lelaki itu semakin meresap erat rupanya.

.

.

.

.

"Huh! Gara-gara Sasuke-nii aku jadi telat deh. Mana harus dihukum bersihin halaman yang luasnya melebihi halaman depan rumah Uchiha lagi. Nii-chan menyebalkan." umpat Sakura, menyalahkan Kakaknya tak habis-habis, kedua pipi mulusnya menggembung disertai bibir yang mengerucut sebal, kontan menghasilkan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Hinata hanya tertawa, tapi tidak terlalu lepas seperti kebanyakan perempuan karena gadis itu sangat anggun dan menomor satukan etika. Wah wah... gadis keturunan ningrat itu memang begitu banyak diidam-idamkan para lelaki, termasuk Naruto yang notabene sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang Hinata yang perfeksionis bisa menyukai cowok pembuat onar macam Naruto dengan segala kekurangannya?

Apa memang benar cinta itu bisa membutakan hati bahkan mata sendiri?

Ya walaupun Neji selaku Kakak sepupunya selalu menghancurkan moment romantis mereka di saat tengah berduaan.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke, pria itu telah memilih dan bertekat jika hanya Sakura, Adik perempuannya itu satu-satunya gadis yang amat menggemaskan dan yang ada di hatinya.

"Nee... Hinata, apa kau tidak merasa aneh kalau Sasuke-nii suka sekali menciumku? Padahal kan aku ini Imoutonya." Pertanyaan gamblang Sakura sekonyong-konyong menghasilkan semburat kemerahan di muka cantik Hinata.

"A-ano... kurasa Sasuke-san hanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menyayangimu. Aku saja... sering dicium oleh Neji-nii." Memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya gugup.

Sakura hanya melongo tanpa menimpali di tempat.

Oh Hinata, tidakkah kau menyadari kalau Neji itu juga menderita penyakit siscon sama seperti Sasuke? Benar-benar kedua gadis yang polos. Yang paling menyedihkan, mereka mempunyai Kakak yang tanpa rasa sungkan langsung berbuat seenak dengkulnya. Selain itu, terkadang mereka tak berani melawan lagi. Ha... benar-benar liar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya...

Pagi-pagi buta sekitar pukul setengah enam Sakura berangkat sendiri menaiki bis menuju sekolahnya, alasannya karena ia tak ingin kejadian memalukan yang terjadi kemarin pagi membuatnya terlambat lagi dan otomatis ia, lebih tepatnya mereka dihukum lagi. Masih untung Cuma membersihkan halaman sekolah. Lah kalau membersihkan toilet yang bisa menimbulkan bau tak sedap itu bagaimana?

Membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah tak kuat, apalagi melakukannya di dunia nyata.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ingin muntah. Dan entah kenapa sejak tadi perutnya terasa keram seakan benar-benar akan mengeluarkan isinya. Sepertinya maagnya kambuh.

Apa mungkin karena aku belum sarapan sedikit pun? Pikir Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Ia hampir sampai menuju kelasnya, tapi sial baginyanya sebab kelasnya berada di lantai tiga.

Sakura menahan sakit di perutnya, kini keringat dingin mulai menetes melewati ujung anak poninya dan terjatuh ke lehernya yang jenjang, gadis itu sampai berusaha keras menampilkan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' kepada orang-orang yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka ia akan sampai ke kelasnya. Tapi-

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang yang terdengar amat sangat familiar di belakang Sakura yang seketika mematung.

Wajah Sakura yang sudah pucat semakin pucat pasi tatkala lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya sama sekali itu mulai melangkah tergesa-gesa mendekati dirinya. Sakura menarik napas panjang meski rasa sakit di perutnya tak juga memudar sedikit saja.

Persis ketika Sakura berbalik hendak melemparkan sumpah serapah terhadap orang itu, rasa pening keburu melandanya, mengakibatkan kesadarannya melemah dan tubuhnya pun terjatuh.

GREEP... orang-orang di sekitar mulai memperhatikan Sasuke yang menggendong tubuh lemas Sakura ke UKS.

Sesekali lelaki itu melirik gelisah Adik perempuannya sambil bergumam kesal, "Pasti maagnya kambuh lagi. Mendokusai." Meminjam trade-mark yang sering dipakai ketua kelasnya, Shikamaru Nara si pemalas yang kerjaannya Cuma tidur tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu namun jenius itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanyya perlahan, kemudian mengerjapkannya sekilas saat cahaya matahari menembus jendela yang terbuka persis di sampingnya berbaring.

"Kau sudah siuman!?" gumam Sasuke lega.

Sakura langsung memutar lehernya ke arah sang Kakak, "Onii-chan, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Dan siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi seraya mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau pingsan karena maagmu kambuh." Sasuke berujar tenang. "Seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak berangkat sendiri, bahkan kau sampai meinggalkan sarapanmu. Ingat, kau itu tidak boleh telat makan satu kalipun. Dan kurasa kau akhir-akhir ini tidak menjaga pola makanmu. Shizune-sensei bilang kau harus makan bubur sampai dua atau tiga hari, jangan makan yang manis-manis untuk sementara waktu." Menghela napas ketika wajah Sakura berubah cemberut karena tidak bisa makan makanan kesukaannya.

"Dan mulai sekarang juga, kau harus berada bersamaku kemana pun kau mau pergi. Aku tak menerima bantahan!" raut wajah panik yang sedari tadi muncul kini tergantikan ekspresi marah terhadap Sakura.

Sakura menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sebelum menanggapi, "Nii-chan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Setidaknya biarkan aku kebebasan sedikit kek,"

"Untuk apa aku membiarkanmu lepas dari genggamanku kalau akhirnya justru kau yang dalam bahaya." Bentaknya mulai tak terkendali.

Alih-alih takut, Sakura malah semakin merajuk. Gadis itu menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, hendak keluar meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun cekalan pada sikut tangannya membuat Sakura tak jadi melakukannya.

"Sakura, apa kau tak kunjung menyadari perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura. Tapi tangannya yang menahan kepergian Sakura ia arahkan persis ke jantungnya berada. Sakura kontan mengernyit bingung.

"Rasakan suara jantungku yang berdegup kencang ini! Kau tahu, rasanya sakit tapi entah kenapa aku menikmatinya? Sensasi tersendiri seperti inilah yang membuatku ingin selalu menjagamu, menyayangimu, dan menciummu."

Kini Sakura melebarkan matanya.

Namun hal itu tak diindahkan Sasuke yang melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Saat bersamamu, jantungku berdebar sampai rasanya mau copot. Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku menciummu, detik itulah dimana perasaan ini mulai tumbuh." Sasuke menatap Sakura sayu.

"Karena itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu, Imouto."

"A-apa itu, Onii-chan?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacar rahasia Nii-chan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang kelewat gamblang itu pun sukses memerahkan wajah imut Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu tak langsung menjawab, nampak terperangah tak percaya atas pertanyaan Kakaknya yang sudah menderita siscon akut itu. ia menelan ludah kasar.

Hanya dengan melihat saja Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Adiknya pasti akan menyetujui ide konyolnya, *pd sekali #plakk. Sambil menyeringai nakal, ia mendudukkan Sakura di atas pangkuannya yang terduduk di kursi kayu yang beberapa menit lalu ia duduki. Sakura memekik pelan begitu Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sakura agar gadis itu semakin mendekat padanya.

Dahi keduanya saling menempel, membuat Sakura semakin panik. Apalagi saat Sasuke memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik wajahnya mendekat, napas Sasuke yang teratur membelai lembut wajah memerah Sakura, wangi mint bercampur aroma sampo yang dipakai Sasuke seakan membius Sakura untuk menuruti perintahnya. Dan tak menunggu lama gadis itu sudah ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati bau tubuh lelaki itu.

Sampai bibir keduanya bertubrukan, Sakura tampak tak melawan seperti kemarin pagi, bahkan gadis manis itu membalasnya tak kalah antusias. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia mulai berani menjulurkan lidahnya supaya bibir Sakura terbuka, dan berhasil. Dengan semangat dan tanpa ragu cowok itu langsung menghisap lidah Sakura, melumat bibir manisnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Terkadang lidah milik keduanya terjulur untuk saling bertukar saliva.

Sakura mengangkat tangan dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sasuke. Terdengar erangan halus Sakura tatkala Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Begitu Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sekadar mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat ingin disampaikannya, "Sekarang kita akan sering berciuman secara rahasia, dan kau sudah resmi menjadi pacarku. Kau tak usah perlu khawatr terhadap Ibu dan Ayah, karena kita bukan saudara kandung, maka dapat dipastikan hubungan kita akan berjalan mulus, tanpa halangan." Bahkan lelaki itu tak membiarkan Sakura mengelak, malah kembali mencium bibir Sakura, tak menghiraukan Sakura sudah mulai melemahkan pertahanannya sebab terbuai oleh perlakuan Sasuke yang semakin intens.

Merasa udara dalam paru-parunya menipis, Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh agar dapat menghirup udara dengan rakus dan menatap Sasuke lemas karena kehabisan napas. "Onii-chan... gimana kalau ada yang melihat?" tanya Sakura terengah-engah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau tenang saja. Meski ada yang melihat kita, tapi takkan ada yang berani melaporkannya kepada Guru. Sudah, kita lanjutkan saja lagi. Kau tahu?! Bibirmu yang manis sungguh membuatku ketagihan dan menginginkan lebih." Bisiknya di depan wajah Sakura.

Spontan gadis itu menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah padam persis seperti kepiting rebus, "Mou ii, Nii-chan. Onii-chan no hentai."

Sambil menatap mata Adiknya dalam dan menyelipkan seringaian nakal, Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya kemudian menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan membuka mulutnya ketika bibir Sakura menempel kembali ke bibirnya yang sudah basah, dan gerakan yang mendadak nan cepat itu kontan membuat gadis dalam rengkuhannya membulatkan mata karena terkejut.

Terkadang kepala Sasuke miring ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, terus seperti itu. Tangan Sasuke menyusup ke helaian rambut Sakura, menarik gadis itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, lalu sebelah tangannya lagi meraba-raba kedua buah gundukan lembut di bagian depan tubuh Sakura, meremasnya dengan kekuatan pelan sehingga Sakura melenguh.

"Empp... Ahh~... ugh~" Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke, alisnya mengernyit dalam dan matanya semakin memejam erat. Sasuke menyeringai puas, suka sekali mendengar suara Sakura yang seperti ini.

"Wah... aku tak menyangka Sasuke berhasil membuat Adiknya sendiri pasrah tak berdaya seperti itu."

"Iya, teme benar-benar liar. Sulit sekali untuk dipercaya mengingat teme sangat menghindar dari yang namanya cewek kecuali Kouhai. Tapi rupanya kali ini teme hanya menomor satukan Sakura-chan."

"I-iya, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, aku jadi berkeinginan ingin menciummu lagi, kalau bisa persis seperti itu."

"E-eh?"

"Sialan kau Neji, mau merasakan tendanganku, hah?"

"Siapa takut?!"

BUGHH.. PRANG... PLAKK... DUG...

"Yamette! Neji-nii, Naruto-kun!"

Kedua pasangan yang tengah berciuman di dalam sana tampak tak mempedulikan apa pun yang terjadi di depan pintu ruang UKS yang sedikit terbuka, terlalu menikmati bibir lembut lawan dan menulikan pendengaran mereka dari betapa berisiknya kedua orang yang tengah berkelahi itu.

Neji dan Naruto itu, err~ Hinata termasuk kayaknya. Mereka sungguh tak ada kerjaan lain. Menonton adegan panas sepasang Adik Kakak angkat secara live pula.

TAMAT...

.

.

Yak... akhirnya selesai juga *tumpengan*

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena belum selesai menamatkan fict lama tapi malah membuat fict baru *keringat dingin*

Habis, gimana lagi ya, ilham saya tiba-tiba nongol gitu aja dan karena takut ngilang sebelum ditulis dan diupdate *ditimvuk*

Pokoknya, saya minta review dari kalian ya... *dijitak* :'v

Sebenernya fict yang don't like me udah tamat, tapi sayangnya malah ngilang entah kemana datanya. Tapi saya akan usahain namatin fict yang lainnnya, ya walaupun saya sering sekali mengalami writer block *nangis meratap* :v

BTW, meskipun saya udah tujuh belas tahun, tapi saya masih gak berani buat fict lemon yang ada *ehem..ehem*nya *uhuk...uhuk* :v jadi maaf ya...soalnya saya gak kuat banget begitu ngetiknya, pasti keseringan nelen saliva sampai-sampai doki-doki gitu :v #plakk

Oke, sekian bacotannya dan terima kasih buat udah yang sudi membaca fict gaje bin aneh saya. Tinggalin jejak ya *nangis terharu sampai ingus menetes begitu deras (? * :v


End file.
